


Sleepy Short Stories

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Two really short & comfy stories that revolve around Steven & teaching Gems to sleep.





	1. Steven & Peridot's Barn Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: A story about Peridot falling asleep in Steven’s lap while watching TV.  
> Originally posted as a greentext story on April 8, 2018.

>”But what I still don’t understand is why *yawn* Percy didn’t win the boat race when Paulette was clearly behind in the first two laps!”  
>Steven smiles and nods at Peridot, happy to spend the night in the barn watching TV with her  
>He knows that she’s been lonely since Lapis left, but they’ve been watching Camp Pining Hearts for the past 5 hours  
>Still, he listens to her, even though it’s getting pretty late  
>Looking over at the gem, he notices that she is starting to nod off  
>Steven covers her more with the blanket they’d been lying under, tucking them both in  
>Peridot smiles slightly, leaning her head on his chest  
>Her eyes close as she snuggles into his body  
>Steven wraps his arm around her, watching her as her breathing becomes shallower and more rhythmic  
>He grabs the TV remote, turning the volume down to a whisper  
>Steven smiles and closes his eyes, cuddling closer to her  
>”Good night, Peridot…”


	2. Steven & the Off-Colors' Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Steven teaching the Off Colors about sleeping.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on May 30, 2018.

>”And what is the purpose of this, again?”  
>Steven looked up at Rhodonite, standing besides her fellow Off-Colors in the Barn  
>”Well, for humans, we need to sleep because we get tired. Gems don’t need to sleep, but Amethyst says that it still feels good. You should at least try it!”  
>The Rutile twins looked at each other skeptically, then shrugged  
>”It would be fun to try, I suppose.” “We might as well.”  
>Fluorite, her massive body already lying on the grass outside, spoke up slowly  
>”So…Steven…how….do…we…start?”  
>”Okay, so the first thing you should do is lie down on the ground, and make yourself comfortable. Fluorite, you’ve already got a head start!”  
>The Rutile twins stifled a giggle, whispering to each other: “For once!”  
>Once they had all laid down, Steven moved on to the next step  
>”Now, you need to close your eyes. And then…just think about nothing. It might take a while to actually fall asleep for the first time, but those are the steps I use to go to sleep every night.”  
>Fluorite closed all six of her eyes slowly, one pair drifting shut after the other  
>The Rutile twins, still a little dubious about the whole thing, were next  
>They leaned into each other, resting their head on each others’ shoulder, and shut their eyes  
>Rhodonite yawned, curling into a ball with her lower set of arms wrapped around her midsection  
>Steven, drowsy himself from introducing the Off Colors to Earth’s wonders (i.e. video games and Cookie Cats), looked on with sleep-heavy eyes  
>After only a few minutes, each gem’s breathing had become rhythmic and shallow, and their faces had become slightly slack  
>Steven yawned and smiled, proud of the gems for being able to adapt so well and so quickly to life as a Crystal Gem  
>Suddenly, he heard a small gasp, and turned to see Padparadscha standing beside him  
>”Oh! I predict that everyone will lie down in order to participate in this “sleeping”! What a marvelous sight!”


End file.
